1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to an application program operating in a computer and, more particularly, the invention relates to a process for designating a user interface of an application program.
2. Description of the Related Art Applications
An application (or program) is a tool which allows a person to use a computer to accomplish a task. For example, a word processor provides the user of a computer with a way to write, store, and print out letters. A drawing program allows him to create charts, diagrams, and organizational charts. As far as the user is concerned, the application is the interface between him and the computer hardware. However, from the application's perspective, there is another layer.